Episode 5: The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm
The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm is the fifth episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira is impressed by Satoshi Isshiki's cooking skills, realizing he is in a different league compared to the other students. Satoshi, who revealed himself a member of the Elite Ten Council, then asks Sōma to cook something himself as he wants to have a little cooking contest with him. Sōma, who begins to understand why his father sent him to the academy, accepts the challenge. Sōma starts by analyzing Satoshi's dish, believing Satoshi to be raised in a Japanese restaurant. Satoshi wonders why Sōma would think so, with Sōma responding the mackerel dish was cooked perfectly and not just everyone could cook it like that. Sōma then decides on cooking the #20 dish from Yukihira's secret menu while also using mackerel as the main ingredient. As Sōma starts cooking, the aroma from the dish leads Shun, Ryōko and Yūki to wake up. To Yūki's surprise, Shun explains that Sōma is having a cooking showdown with Satoshi. They make one final comment about Satoshi's attire, before Sōma finishes cooking. Sōma reveals he made a Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, which normally uses salmon as the main ingredient. Ryōko wonders what is poured in the dish, to which Sōma replies it is salted kelp tea, which makes a perfect end to a meal. Yūki gets hungry just by looking at the dish, whilst Satoshi ponders about what is special about the dish, as it looks like a dish which could be served in a cheap restaurant. They then proceed to try the dish, realizing it tastes great. The mackerel's meat proves to be really juicy, to which Ryōko wonders how Sōma managed to cook the dish like that. Satoshi replies Sōma used a French cooking technique called Poêlée, a fact which even surprises Sōma. Sōma replies he learned the technique from his father, so he could give a different texture to some of his dishes. Satoshi is impressed by the fact Sōma does not stick to just one type of cooking, thinking it was creative cooking by Sōma. Satoshi believes the dish represents the moment in which spring begins itself, before finishing his meal. Yūki, Ryōko and Satoshi then react to the dish, sprouting like spring itself. Satoshi proceeds to thank Sōma for cooking the dish, to which Megumi awakes, seeing her classmate shaking hands with a half-naked man in tears. The duel is considered a draw, with both parties managing to impress each other. With the cooking contest, the party in Zenji's room is now over. Zenji however is still asleep, and everyone leaves the room, promising to clean before leaving next time. Megumi wonders why Satoshi decided to challenge Sōma to a showdown, with Yūki replying they should not worry about it. Satoshi and Sōma, who stayed behind to clean Zenji's room, have a chat with Satoshi officially welcoming Sōma to the Polar Star Dorm. He also says Sōma can ask him everything if there is something he does not understand. Sōma, who has just one question, then suddenly asks Satoshi on how to become a member of the Elite Ten Council, to which Satoshi asks if Sōma plans to take the top of the academy. Sōma admits it is his mission to become the best in the academy, believing he would have won Satoshi's seat in the Elite Ten Council if he had won their earlier showdown. Satoshi replies it is a wonderful ambition for Sōma to become the best in the academy, but he asks for them to postpone a future duel, telling him it is really late already. Satoshi then thinks by himself that Sōma will understand little by little what cooking really means in the academy. The next morning, Sōma is waiting at the dining hall as the rest gets out of bed and having remembered Satoshi Isshiki's words from the night before, challenges Satoshi for his place in the Elite Ten Council. Satoshi lets out a sigh, realizing he did not properly explain Sōma on how the academy solves disputes between students. At the same moment in time, a cooking duel is finding place at the academy. Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi, the president of the Chan RS, is facing Erina Nakiri, the current Tenth Seat in the Elite Ten Council. Erina plans on destroying the Chan RS-building, wanting to build her sixth personal building instead. Kiyoshi can't agree on this, arguing the building has a very rich history, and challenges Erina for her Tenth Seat. Erina gladly accepts the challenge. Meanwhile, Satoshi explains the academy's system on how to resolve disputes between students. The students would have to compete in a cooking duel with each other, with both sides needing to present "compensation" or something they must give up if they were to lose the challenge. If Sōma were to challenge Satoshi for his Seventh Seat, not even dropping out of school would be fitting compensation. Fumio intervenes, explaining students of the Polar Star Dorm made it into the Elite Ten Council nearly every year. Fumio thus considers the current students useless in comparison. Satoshi tells Sōma they could have their duel if he accepted his conditions, but as he does not want Sōma to drop out of school, he cannot accept the challenge. Sōma is disappointed to learn of this fact, before Satoshi explains there are also three conditions which must be fulfilled in order for such duel to find place. Both parties must accept the conditions of the challenge, whilst it must be authorized by a staff member of the academy and have an odd number of judges. The name of this type of cooking duel is a Shokugeki. Just when Satoshi finishes his explanation, the judges have decided the outcome on the Shokugeki between Erina and Kiyoshi. Erina has won the duel, which means the Chan RS building is to be destroyed. Erina then goes on to try Kiyoshi's dish, telling him it has flaws in 27 different parts. Kiyoshi however does not believe Erina's Ravioli Di Aragosta was better than his food and tries the dish, before admitting it was the better dish. As he drops to his knees, Erina makes a call, starting the demolition of the Chan RS building. Sōma is still disappointed with the fact he could not challenge Satoshi for his seat, claiming he also wanted to challenge Erina. Satoshi, watching Sōma from the balcony, claims Sōma would surely show good results. However, he is confronted by Shun Ibusaki, who claims Satoshi was not even serious during his duel with Sōma, with him not making one of his specialities. Satoshi brushes him off, claiming he did put his best effort in cooking. Shun then walks away from the conversation, with Satoshi thinking Sōma could trigger some interesting Shokugekis in the academy. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Sōma Yukihira's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke * Erina Nakiri's Ravioli Di Aragosta Featured Cooking Duels *Sōma Yukihira Vs. Satoshi Isshiki * Nakiri Vs. Chan RS Shokugeki Manga and Anime Differences *The anime shows Shun Ibusaki eating and subsequently enjoying Sōma Yukihira's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, the manga counterpart did not show or imply that Shun had his portion prepared at all. *An additional scene was placed in the anime where some of the Polar Star Dormitory residents are seen waking up and giving their wishes to their beloved ones or belongings. *Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi is seen only with his mawashi, stamping the floor in the anime despite wearing proper attire afterwards in his Shokugeki with Erina Nakiri. In the manga, this never occurred. *The anime elaborated on Erina's reaction towards Kiyoshi's dish. **Her description of Kiyoshi's twenty-seven mistakes was described by comparing his dish to a juxtaposition between a refreshing scuba dive and a literal animal crossing. *In the anime, the Shokugeki scoreboard in the Shokugeki Arena was depicted to be more fluid compared to its manga counterpart. *An additional scene was placed in the anime where Ikumi Mito meets Erina and offers to help by eliminating targets of Erina's. **With this, Ikumi's debut occurs earlier compared to the manga. Trivia *Satoshi explains there are three conditions which must be fulfilled for a Shokugeki to take place. During his explanation, Hisanao Kageura is depicted in the background, as he has the power to authorize a Shokugeki. *Mitsuru Sōtsuda and Nao Sadatsuka both make cameo appearances as they appear in the audience for the Shokugeki. Navigation zh:動畫第5集：冰之女王與春之暴雨 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Introduction Arc